The Deadly Assassin
by TheMasterAssassin
Summary: Summary Inside. Please read and review but no flames and no hate. LuffyxNami, ZoroxRobin.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEADLY ASSASSIN**

* * *

Summary: Join the Straw Hats Pirates as they track down an assassin called Al Mualim. On the way they will make new friends, fight new enemies and seek a mysterious artefact. (Pre-time skip. After Thriller Bark Arc.)

_**Nothing is True, Everything is** **Permitted.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bad News**

It was one o'clock in the afternoon, on the Grand Line and The Thousand Sunny was sailing across the gentle waves. The Straw Hat Pirates were either fishing, cooking, reading, working out, playing music, building or fixing stuff to do with the ship or drawing maps. Suddenly there was a cannonball shot at the pirates. The marines were engaging the Straw Hat Pirates. The large cannonball rebounded off of Luffy. As the marines had got closer, the pirates had smashed into their ship.

"WHERE THE HELL IS LUFFY!" shouted Nami

"On the other ship" Zoro indicated to the marine ship.

While the crew where waiting for Luffy on the ship, Luffy was beating up the marines.

"GUM-GUUUUUUM…. WHIP!" Luffy shouted knocking most of the marines off the ship.

As the marine captain came out his quarters, he got a gum-gum pistol to his face. Then there were more marines coming out of the deck below. 2 minutes later, Luffy came back onto the ship after defeating all the marines.

"Hey Sanji I need meat!" said Luffy.

"Whatever" said Sanji.

A few minutes later, the Newspaper Bird had delivered the paper. Nami payed the bird.

"Ah! The news has arrived." said Nami cheerfully.

As Nami was reading the news she gasped and saw terrifying news. Al Mualim the Assassin has escaped from Marine HQ! He was only put there a week ago as he showed up out of nowhere. Just by being noticed for a week ago, he gained a bounty of 295,000,000 berries. He had committed mjor

'_Oh no! This is terrible!_' thought Nami.

"NAAAAMI-SWAAAAN! Are you okay?" asked Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Sanji." Nami lied.

Robin could tell that something was wrong with Nami. 3 minutes later, Robin was still wondering about why Nami was worried. So, she went to ask her.

"Nami why have you been so worried for the past 3 minutes?" Robin asked curiously.

"Nothing" Nami lied again.

"Don't lie" Robin said.

"Fine don't tell anybody though. Al Mualim has escaped from Marine HQ." said Nami.

Robin gasped as she heard this bad news. While they were talking about it Sanji was eavesdropping on them. Suddenly he felt curious about who this 'Al Mualim' guy was. So, he went to the crow's nest to ask Zoro.

"Hey Marimo, do you know who this 'Al Mualim' guy is?"

Zoro stopped what he was doing and stared at Sanji.

"Hey Dartboard, you don't know who he is?" Zoro said.

"No" Sanji replied.

"Anyway, why do you ask Eyebrows" Zoro said.

"Because, Moss Brain he escaped from HQ!" said Sanji in an angrily.

Zoro nearly stopped breathing when he heard it. Zoro went to the Woman's Quarters to tell them. Zoro knocked on the door and he saw Nami open it.

"What do you want!?" said Nami.

Zoro gulped before he spoke.

"Ummmm well, Sanji told me that Al Mualim had escaped from Marine HQ and I just wanted you to know" said Zoro.

"WE ALREADY KNOW YOU IDIOT!" Nami shouted as she punched him in the head

"How the hell was I supposed to know that!? Sea-witch!" shouted Zoro.

"BECAUSE I READ THE NEWS! NOT YOU!" shouted Nami as she punched him on the head again.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME? ERO-COOK TOLD ME!" shouted Zoro.

When Zoro had finished shouting Sanji had stepped into the room at the wrong time. When he looked at Nami she was angry, very angry. Sanji quickly tried to exit the room but was suddenly punched in the head five times.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT EAVESDROPPING IS OK?!" Nami shouted.

"Well I was going to give you some nice drinks but before I was going to knock I heard you really worried so I eavesdropped." said Sanji holding up the glasses of cocktail. Nami and Robin took a glass and drank it quite quickly.

"I hope you like it Nami-swan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Anyway, back to what happened." said Nami.

It was silent until…

"WHAT THE HELL! IF I KEEP STUFF BETWEEN ME AND ROBIN AND YOU HEAR IT KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF AND DON'T TELL ANYBODY! Idiot…" Nami shouted.

In the night, Luffy was drooling of an island of meat in his sleep and him eating a giant Octopus. While Nami, Robin, Zoro and Sanji were dreaming about Al Mualim.

The next morning, a very loud tune could be heard all over The Thousand Sunny.

"Wake up everybody! YOHOHOHOHO!" shouted Brook.

"Shut up Bones!" said Franky.

"Yeah!" said Usopp, "My ears are starting to hurt!"

"Sorry!" said Brook, "but I don't have ears to hear with Usopp-san! YOHOHOHO!" said Brook.

Everyone woke up and exited the room. Luffy ran to the Sunny's head and saw something that always catches his eye.

"ISLAND! ADVENTURE TIME!" shouted Luffy to the whole crew.

While they were approaching the island Luffy was thinking many things.

'_I wonder what adventures we will have on this island! I hope we meet a cool person!_' Luffy thought.

Meanwhile, in Captain Blackbeard's boat Al Mualim was talking to Blackbeard and was asking for his help. Blackbeard has agreed to help Al Mualim find what he was looking for.

"By the way what are we even looking for?" asked Blackbeard

"We are looking for an artefact I used to have. But I got defeated by my own student called… Altair!" said Al Mualim

"Well if he comes around, I am so strong that I can beat him. ZEHAHAHAHA!" retorted Blackbeard.

"We will see." said Al Mualim.

"By the way… what is the artefact called?" asked Blackbeard.

"It is called The Apple of Eden!" replied Al Mualim.

"I hope it's worth it! ZEHAHAHAHA" shouted Blackbeard.

"Where are we going to get weapons and supplies?" asked Al Mualim

"In my underground secret base. We need to get some guns and swords before we can actually go to the island where we start looking" Said Blackbeard with an evil grin on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Next Time: Man in the White Hood! Al Mualim's plan begins!**

* * *

I hope you enjoy my first chapter but I am sorry that it is short.

Please review but no flames and no hate.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man in the White Hood

**THE DEADLY ASSASSIN**

* * *

Summary: Join the Straw Hats Pirates as they track down an assassin called Al Mualim. On the way they will make new friends, fight new enemies and seek a mysterious artefact. (Pre-time skip. After Thriller Bark Arc.)

_**Nothing is True, Everything is **__**Permitted.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: MAN IN THE WHITE HOOD**

The Straw Hat Pirates had just located the island and it seemed to have many villages and a massive jungle. Luffy was dancing with Chopper and Usopp singing.

"Yay, an island! Let's go! Let's go!" sang Chopper, Usopp and Luffy.

While they were dancing, Nami had spotted a dock and told Franky to steer port. Three minutes later, they had reached the port and dropped anchor and furled the sails.

"Everybody we need to go shopping so get your butts over here!" shouted Nami.

"I'm coming my Nami-swan" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"We're going in groups. So, Sanji you go with Usopp, Zoro you go with Robin, I will go with Luffy and Chopper you stay on the ship" said Nami.

So, everybody had gone shopping in their groups and Chopper stayed on the ship.

Meanwhile with Zoro and Robin,

"Hey swordsman-san" said Robin.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"Do you want to get some food?" Robin asked.

"Nah, I'm ok" Zoro replied.

"Are you sure?" said Robin with a small smile.

"Fine, let's go eat" Zoro said.

Zoro and Robin were eating and laughing. Zoro and Robin were going to leave until somebody came up to Robin.

"Hey there pretty girl why not come with me rather than this guy" said the mysterious man.

"OI!" shouted Zoro. "Why not you go bother somebody else!?"

"Because she is the one I want." said the man.

He was about to take Robin away until he got a fist in the face.

"I said go bother somebody else!" Zoro said in an angry tone.

"No!" shouted the man.

Suddenly, he drew his sword and challenged Zoro. Zoro then unsheathed his two swords and put his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth.

"Three sword style! ONI… GIRI!" Zoro shouted.

The man fell to the floor…..dead with blood flooding from his body. Zoro and Robin left and walked away.

After that, Sanji and Usopp were getting food in the supermarket for when they go back to sea.

"Hey Sanji, what do we need to get?" asked Usopp.

"We are going to need lots of meat, vegetables, fruits, Cola and more drinks" said Sanji.

Five minutes later, they had got to the counter.

"How much will that cost?" Usopp asked.

"5,000 Berries please" said the lady at the counter.

After they had paid they left the supermarket and walked back to the ship.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Nami,

"Luffy do you want to go eat?" asked Nami.

"Sure!" said Luffy while drooling.

Two minutes later, Luffy and Nami left the restaurant and headed back to the ship. Meanwhile on the ship, Chopper saw somebody in a grey armour with a hood.

'_I wonder who that guy is' _Chopper thought.

A few minutes later, until Nami noticed something. The pressure is dropping!

"Take cover! There is a huge storm coming our way. It will be here in about a minute. We can't sail in this weather!" shouted Nami.

Everybody did what she said and took cover. One minute later a lightning bolt struck where they were just standing a minute ago. In the distance, there was a marine ship coming straight towards them.

"Keep on sailing we need to catch those pirates at that dock!" shouted the Marine Captain.

"Yes sir!" shouted all the marines on the ship.

The Straw Hats saw the Marine ship and got ready for battle. They headed for The Thousand Sunny.

About four minutes later, the storm had stopped and the Straw Hats were ready for the Marines. Usopp was manning a cannon and Chopper was hiding (the wrong way), Nami had her Clima-tact ready and Zoro had drawn his swords.

Suddenly, Luffy got bored and stretched his arms and directed them at the marine ship.

"See ya guys!" Luffy said before he flew towards the marine ship.

The next second, Luffy was on the marine ship and the marines drew their swords.

"Hi….GUM-GUUUUUUUUUM…." Luffy shouted while making his leg stretch back.

"Aghhhhhh! Its Straw Hat Luffy!" said a marine scared.

"WHIIPPPP!" Luffy shouted.

All the marines got kicked off their ship and the marine captain came out of his quarters and gasped at the sight.

'_It's Straw Hat Luffy!' _thought the marine captain, frightened that such a strong pirate was here with him.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUUM…."

"Uh-oh" the Marine Captain gulped.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted and the marine captain flew got smacked away to another part of the Grand Line.

"Well Luffy handled that well" Zoro said.

All the crew nodded in agreement. Two seconds later, Luffy blasted back to the ship and hit Zoro in the process. All the crew laughed at this and Zoro only stared at Luffy.

The next morning, Luffy woke up and ran outside onto the deck only to find Nami. Luffy was confused why she was the only one who was awake. Luffy went to the side of the side of the ship and got a fishing rod and started fishing. Nami walked towards Luffy.

"Luffy do yo…" Nami said before she was cut off by Sanji.

"NAAAMI-SWAAAAN! Do you want a drink?" asked Sanji while swooning.

"Yes please Sanji" Nami said.

'_So im not the only one awake' _Luffy thought.

Luffy got up and went to the men's quarters.

Nami only went to where she was before Luffy came out. She looked at the sky and saw a storm coming.

'_Another storm?' _Nami thought.

One hour later, everybody was awake and doing their stuff. Nami couldn't stop thinking about Luffy for some reason. Luffy was thinking about Nami. Luffy walked up to Nami. When he was about to say something Nami said,

"Luffy, there is going to be a storm later we should get ready for it" Said Nami.

"Blackbeard, where is this underground base of yours?" Asked Al Mualim.

"Just over there" Blackbeard indicated to the mountain.

It was a massive mountain with some recorder transponder snails by a door leading into the mountain.

"So now the plan falls into place," said Al Mualim, "I will tell you my plan to get The Apple of Eden. So basically..."

The Straw Hats were walking all together on the streets. They were having fun when they saw a man with a white hood, on top of a building, scanning the environment. The building was very high so all the Straw Hats were wondering how he got up there and how he will get down.

Suddenly, he jumped of the building, freefalling to the ground.

"He is going to splat on the ground!" shouted Usopp.

The man then landed in a bundle of leaves. All the Straw Hats walked up to the bundle of leaves to see if the man was ok. When they reached it the man exited the leaves.

"Are you ok?" asked Chopper approaching him.

Just before the man could answer a loud bang was heard.

They all turned around to see a man with a gun pointed to a man, who was bleeding, on the ground. The hooded man started to approach the evil shooter.

"Gahahahaha. That's what you get for defying me!" said the evil man.

All the Straw Hats turned to see the hooded man touch the others man shoulders while placing his right palm into his back. The man fell over bleeding. All the Straw Hats eyes widened at this scene.

The man reproached them.

"Hello." said the man while bowing, "My name is Altair."

"You are so COOL!" said Chopper and Luffy.

"Wanna join my crew?" said Luffy.

"Idiot!" said Nami while hitting him on the back of the head.

"No, I cannot join you. But can you help me?" asked Altair.

"Sure" said Luffy while earning another hit on the head from Nami.

"Thank you," said Altair, "I need you to help me find my enemy. His name is Al Mualim."

All the Straw Hats groaned at this, except Luffy.

'_What have we got ourselves into?_' thought all the Straw Hats, except for Luffy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Passenger**

* * *

Here comes Altair, the legendary, most badass assassin!

I hope you enjoy this new chapter. No flames and no hate.


End file.
